


Diary of the Morning Star

by MysticWolfShadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blind Obedience, Daddy Issues, F/M, Father's A+ Parenting, Lucifer loves his family, M/M, Set up in a Diary format, Slowly adding tags - please be patient, Twisting Myths and Biblical Text, doubts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWolfShadows/pseuds/MysticWolfShadows
Summary: At the insistence of the Scribe, Lucifer takes up the quill to record everything he sees since the creation of the world.





	1. For Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested, I am looking for an artist to help me with this.

**Lucifer, I am in quite a rush, so I left this in your home. Use it to keep a record of your experiences. -Metatron**

Metatron, I must reiterate that I am  not interested in writing the story of my own creation. -Lucifer

**Lucifer, leaving the book on the step of my own home will not make me take it back. Record your experiences for the library. -Metatron**

No. Take back your silly book. And what in Father’s name is a library? -Lucifer

**It is a place where all the ‘silly books’ are going to be kept. So record your experiences. -Metatron**

No. -Lucifer 

**For Father’s sake, Lucifer, I am very busy, and Father says that he has an important task for me to start within the next few days. Everyone else is doing it, so just start recording everything already! -Metatron**


	2. Entry I

I have no desire to write down what has happened to me in the time since my creation, but my brother has worn me down. Metatron, should you be reading this, I hope you are pleased. 

In the beginning, before I had been created, there was only Father. At least, that is what we have been told. No one knows for certain besides Father. He created things when he could, the first being the Earth. There was no life on the Earth, back then. I remembered that, as he made Michael, then myself, soon after.

The Earth had been cold, dark and almost frightening, but Michael and I were not scared. We were not created to feel, but to do our duties that Father gave to us. We were to prepare the Earth for the arrival of life. More of others like us arrived, such as Raphael, who healed our grace as we worked. Gabriel arrived not long after Raphael. 

Though I loved my brother Michael more than the others, almost as much as I love Father, Gabriel might have been my favorite. He was… different. He was the messenger, who brought Father’s orders, but he was what I later found out to be curious. As Gabriel traveled between us, delivering messages, he explored the world and looked at what was being made. And he created something as well. He called it a ‘horn’. It made sounds, almost like speaking. 

Michael scolded Gabriel when he learned what he had done. Gabriel had made the horn by digging into the Earth and forming it out of some kind of soft stone called clay, then heated it with part of his grace. Weather Michael was furious with our youngest brother for changing part of the Earth, or for using his grace in such a reckless way, I did not know. 

But eventually, Father created more of us. First came Uriel, who followed me as I did my duties. He was, and is, loyal to me, though I am not sure why. With him came Leliel, who was the first female among us. While Uriel controlled the rise and fall of the sun, which brought the day, Leliel controlled the moon, which brought the night. 

There were more after them, of course, until there were hundreds of us. Father created a place for us to reside once we had completed our work on the Earth. Michael had seemed confused by our new arrangement at first, so I had taken command, with the help of Gabriel, to start the creation of our new home, Heaven. We built Heaven out of materials that we found in areas on the Earth, making paths to walk on out of silver and gold, and carved buildings out of marble. Each and every one of us has our own building, though some of us have chosen to share. 

We made sure that the entrance to Earth from Heaven, the Great Pool, was left in an open area, so that everyone may see the Earth whenever we wish. Gabriel and few of our brothers and sisters sit beside it every day, simply watching, as if waiting for something. 

By the time we had finished, Michael had returned to normal and had returned to his spot as leader. Uriel had asked me one day, as we sat beside the Great Pool, why I had not stayed in command of. I had told him that it was not my purpose, and he asked what our purposes were. I told him that his purpose was to guide the sun, and mine was to be Michael's right hand. 

~~ But... The words felt wrong in my mouth. ~~


	3. Entry II

Father has created something besides us. He calls him Adam, but Adam is something called a human. Currently, he is very… bare. He does not wear white robes as we do. And Adam has no wings. 

I asked Father, at one point, if I could go back down to Earth, to meet Adam, but Father had become cross with me. I, nor my brothers and sisters, are to speak to Adam. We are never to go down to Earth again. 

We are to never visit our brother Adam face to face. 

I worry what Father may be planning for Adam. He is very alone on Earth, with no one to converse with. I at least have Michael and Gabriel, or Uriel and Leliel. There are many angels that are here that I am able to speak with. Even Metatron, with all his work for Father, stops when we pass each other to have a quick word with me, always urging me to write everything down. 

When Father is calm once again, I will ask him if he will make Adam a brother or sister. 


	4. Entry III

I did not have to ask Father whether he was going to make Adam a brother or sister. Adam got someone better. He got something called a wife. Her name is Lilith, and she is a human like Adam, and will supposedly bare something called ‘children’. Children are small humans, created by a human male and a human female instead of Father. 

I wonder if Angels can have ‘children’.

We are still not allowed to visit them, but when I look through the Great Pool, she seems… not pleased. Gabriel has told me that she is meant to be happy. As a messenger, he often goes to Earth to deliver Father’s orders to them, so he knows more then I. 

From what Gabriel has told me, Lilith does not like being commanded by Adam. She tends to linger in the area of the Garden where Adam refuses to go, near the Yggdrasil Tree. It seems that she prefers to be alone. 

Supposedly, Samael is also allowed in the Garden on Earth, and has spoken with Lilith. I am unsure if Father knows, or if it is even true, but I will seek Samael. For Lilith’s sake.


	5. Entry IV

Much has happened since I last wrote. Father has not been pleased with any of the events. Not a single one. 

It started when I spoke with Samael. He told me that Lilith does not enjoy the company of Adam. His orders and demands cause her to feel as though he is above her. That Father created her to be subservient to Adam, to be unquestioning of him. To be secondary to Adam. 

I could not, and still do not, understand why Lilith must be secondary to Adam. They are the same, only differing in the shape of their bodies, not like how Uriel is secondary to me, as I am much more powerful then he. 

Gabriel believes that it is due to Lilith being a woman, which baffles me. Leliel is not secondary to Uriel simply for having a female body. Cassiel is not weak in any way, and neither is Ariel. They are all strong for their class, and they are all equal in strength to our brothers of the same class, if not stronger. I told both Gabriel and Samael as such. They agree, though Gabriel seemed hesitant to admit such. I believe it has something to do with the strange scarring mark that seemed to have been burned into the flesh of his arm. 

I had then started to watch Lilith more from the Great Pool, which had changed from being in an open area, where anyone can walk by, to being surrounded by a building called the ‘Grand Hall’. Michael has appointed guards outside, though both Gadreel and Azazel saw no reason as to why I would not be allowed inside. 

Much of my time was spent inside the Grand Hall, simply sitting by the Great Pool, watching Lilith and Adam. Everyday, Lilith would wake before Adam, and bring in fruit from the Garden before she woke Adam, then ate with him. They did not talk often, and once they were finished, Lilith left to linger by the Tree of Knowledge, where she would watch the creatures that lived there. A strange, black, scaly creature that had no arms, legs, or wings, called a snake, often came to coil around her until she returned to her home with Adam as the sun began to set.

A few days ago, their pattern, their routine, was broken. Adam came to Lilith as she remained under the tree, and grew angry with her. They spoke loudly with one another, until Adam smacked the snake from her arms. At first, she had simply stared at him, and I had been staring so intently into the pool that I had not realized that I was standing instead of sitting. 

And then I saw Lilith retrieve the snake and flee from the Garden, and into the wild Earth. 

Michael and Gabriel were almost immediately by my side. While Gabriel had looked startled, Michael had a look of such ferocious anger that I was unsure as to what my brother would do. He then sent Gabriel to Lilith, to tell her that she must return to the Garden, as was our Father’s will. 

Gabriel returned to find that Lilith would rather defy Father by remaining within the deep forest wilderness, then return to Adam in the Garden of Eden. 

Eve was created that same night, from a rib that Father had cut from Adam while he slept. 


	6. Entry V

I have defied my Father. 

Last night, after I had grown restless, I went to the Great Pool to see how Lilith faired. She has been struggling since leaving the Garden, and it is clear to me that humans are not meant to live alone. While I watched, she had walked to the edge of a cliff, one that many of my brother’s and sister’s had onced lept from when wanting to fly. While I wondered whether humans could fly without wings, Lilith’s expression grew dark. 

Samael appeared beside me at that moment, and told me that Lilith would die soon. I had never heard of death before, and wasted precious time asking him what that meant. 

I feel like a fool, knowing what I know now. 

Father had made Samael just before Adam was created, and he was the only one other than Michael to have knowledge of Hell and Paradise. He had spoken with Lilith so many times before as she had wished to end her life. To die. She planned to die by hurtling herself from the top. 

I defied my father by leaving Heaven, by stopping Lilith from dying. 

At first, I had regretted what I had done, but when she gazed at me in shock, I could not regret my decision. She asked who I was, how I arrived there. So I told her. 

I told her that I am an archangel, and that my name is Lucifer. I told her that I did not want her to die. She did not say anything after that, but she returned to where she had made herself a home, and did not return to the cliff, even after I had departed. 

I believe that I will visit her again. 


	7. Entry VI

Every night since my meeting of Lilith, while my brothers and sisters have slept, I have departed to Earth to see Lilith. There is something to her, something that seems to attracts me to her. I can never look away from her for long. 

She tells me of things that she does during the day, during the times that I now spend teaching the young angels how to fight. Lilith has spent much time creating a garden of her own, and red flowers with peculiar briers grew about her home. A mysterious tree had sprouted from her garden as well. It had many twisting branches, and as the days grew longer and warmer, orange flowers have begun to bloom on the branches. Lilith and I have been tending to it together. 

Over these previous days, though it could have been weeks, I have felt something stirring inside. When I gaze upon her, it is almost as though there is nothing else, but only her. At times, while in Heaven, I find my mind wandering to her, and I am no longer training the young angels. I seemed to have caused quite the stir. 

I fear what Michael will do once he has heard what I have been doing. 


	8. Entry VII

Lilith has made a grave mistake. Gabriel, Metatron, Samael, if you are reading this, you must understand that she never meant for what took place that day to occur. She had no ill will to Eve, and while she cares little for Adam, Lilith never wanted this. 

It was an accident. 

While tending to her garden, and to the tree that we have taken great pains to care for, she had thought of the Tree of Knowledge. She, just as I do now, had wondered why she was not permitted to eat from the tree. The golden fruit, to my knowledge, has no power and thus should do no harm to the humans. 

Lilith had had similar thoughts, and had voiced them to the snake, Python, that accompanies her wherever she goes. Python seemed just as curious as she, and while Lilith is forbade from returning to the Garden of Eden, Python had not been, and returned to the Garden. 

For quite the while, he had laid coiled around a branch of a tree. When he heard hapless Eve, he called to her. She came to him, and stood under the tree as he asked why she had never eaten from the tree. Eve could only tell him that it was under Father’s command, that she, nor Adam, were to ever eat from the tree. Python had continued to question Eve, and as he left, taking an apple with him for Lilith, he did not see Eve take one for herself and Adam. 

While Lilith ate the apple in peace, Adam and Eve were quick to be questioned by Father. He was angry with them, for eating the fruit. And with that, he banished them from the Garden. Lilith never knew until I informed her. She has been distraught by the pain she has inflicted on her sister Eve. I have been able to do little to tell her she is not at fault. 

But I have found myself having… doubts. I am doubting my Father, and the decisions that he has made.


	9. Entry VIII

There are many things that have occurred since I last wrote. Nearly a hundred years have past, actually. 

I have left Heaven, and hidden my wings. Over the years, Lilith has remained the same after eating the fruit from the Tree. Apparently it makes a human immortal? Adam and Eve remain the same as well, and have brought life to humanity. Humans are difficult to live with, and all seem to have an undying faith for Father. While I love Father, I do not believe that he will do anything to help humanity. They, to him, are like bugs. Things to play with as he grows bored. 

I do not share my thoughts with any but Lilith, but she often shares them with those that pass our home in the forest. They, in turn, tell her that she has sinned against Father, and that she will go to Hell. They then tell me that I must keep a closer eye on my wife, and that I must find a way to ‘remove the devil from her’. When I tell them that Lilith is neither my wife, nor my sister, they call myself a sinner as well. 

Many are curious of our tree, though. We named the fruit it bares pomegranates. 

Gabriel fled from Heaven. Unlike myself, as I left after telling the others of my plans, Gabriel simply left. He said not a word to anyone, took his horn, and disappeared during the night. I can not blame him for leaving. He enjoys humanity, the excitement of human life, and the joys that it brings. I simply wish that he had told me where he has gone. 

A few other angels followed my example after I left. They to came to Earth, and some explored. Others have settled into life with humans, though it was mainly the Grigori. Gadreel is living with a human man, helping him with his farming, and Azazel was teaching men how to craft tools for farming and hunting the last I heard. 

Uriel and Liliel have found a great ally in the wise maiden whose father rules in a city called Delphi, in Greece. Her name is Vitaliya Delphius, but many call her the ‘Oracle of Delphi’ due to her great wisdom. Uriel has been quite taken by her, and I have the strangest feeling that he wishes for more then an ally from Vitaliya. 

But I have started to write this day due to an issue that has arisen with Michael. He sends messages to me at night, telling me that I must return to Heaven and bring the others with me. They have become more aggressive in their wording, and I begin to fear for Lilith and the others safety. 


	10. Entry IX

Gadreel has come to stay with us. He is very distraught, and I fear that he will never calm himself or move on. Hatred and anger may consume him. While I do not want such a thing to happen, I would understand why. I met the human Gadreel had become so fond of. He was a nice young man, a generous blacksmith by the name of Liam. We did not tell Liam who I was, and still, Liam had treated me with a kindness I have found lacking in most in their area. 

But Liam is gone, now. The villagers did not approve of a man lying with a man. They took torches in the night, and set Gadreel and Liam’s home ablaze as they slept, in the name of Father. Gadreel will not tell us what happened, other then that, but when he arrived, his wings had been covered in ash and his hands black with soot. Lilith and I think that he tried to pull Liam from the fire, even as he was burned… 

For now, we do our best to help Gadreel recover. He speaks little, but I always listen when he does. Lilith does what she can as well, and has put him to work helping her with her ever growing garden of trees.


End file.
